Swapped
by iloveonepiece
Summary: I'm hoping that this story will be a story where Kanda and Fang switch places and end up in each other's universe. AU. T for maybe swearing.


**A/N:** So um yeah. I'm doing another fan fiction, YAHHHHHHHH! I think Fang and Kanda are super alike so that's why I'm doing this. Also I'm making Kanda not a morning person because I don't think anyone in their right minds would be. Also this is after Allen got Noah's Ark and before Fang's hair cut. This might be a short one-shot or a story. Tell me if you want this story to continue or if it sucks and I should stop. Please leave me comments.

 _Yawwnnnnn._ Kanda stretched and rubbed his eyes. On normal mornings, Kanda wasn't a morning person, and today felt like a normal morning. Kanda paused midthought. Why did it feel like something was wrong? _Did I fell asleep in a tree?_ He wondered absentmindedly. Wait, _a TREE?!_ Kanda peered down, feeling slightly queasy when he discovered that the ground was meters below him. He had definitely not fell asleep last night in a tree. So where was he?

 _Where the hell am I?_ Kanda thought as he descended from the tree. This place didn't look like London, there were way too many trees. As he pondered his surroundings, 5 kids dropped down from the trees. "Hey Fang," One of them greeted him,"Why are you up so early today?" The person who asked was a girl about 14, maybe 15 years old with blond hair.

"Huh? Who the hell is Fang, my name is Kanda." Kanda said warily.

"Haha very funny Fang." The girl replied drily. "Did you hit your head or something? This is Max, idiot."

"I have no idea who this Fang is!" Kanda protested to Max, "You have the wrong person. And where am I?"

"You're in Central Park and are you sure that you're not Fang?" Max said. One of the kids, a small girl no older than 6 or 7, went up to Max and whispered something in her ear. "Okay, you're not Fang but how could you not know where we are?" Max finally said after conversing with the girl.

"I have no idea and where is Central Park?" Kanda asked.

Max looked surprised, "Central Park is in America." She said.

" _What_!" Kanda demanded. "How did I end up in America!" He frowned slightly, "If this is the bean spout pulling a prank on me, I swear I'll kill him." He growled.

"Um, who?" Max asked slowly. _He was joking about killing the person right? He really didn't sound like he was joking though..._ Max thought.

"Someone you wouldn't know," Kanda answered,"anyways, how did I end up here?" He looked towards the flock as if they had a clue about what was happening. **A/N:** **In fact even the author of this fan fiction have no idea where this is going.**

"We have no idea either," another kid(about the bean sprout's age) said, he had strawberry blond hair and really pale skin. he was also really tall. Kanda wondered if he was blind because he didn't open his eyes when he was talking to him. "also erm this might be a bit rude but um why do you have a sword?" the kid continued.

"This is Mugen,"Kanda said plainly as if it explained everything.

"Okayyy,"Max said wondering about the strange boy(man?)'s sanity. **A/N: I am wondering about my sanity as well.** _Who names their sword? Who even own an working sword anymore! Why are we not afraid?! Oh wait, we're mutants with wings._

"Um, wings?" Kanda asked betraying his character.

 _Oh crap,did I say the last part out loud?_ Max wondered.

"You said that out loud too." Kanda is now seriously confused about why he was still talking with these stupid kid when he should be trying to get back to the Black Order. **A/N: For the sake of the plot Kanda! Great now I'm talking to my characters.** He shook his head in frustration, first he had to find out where he was and how did he get here, also the best way to kill bean sprout if needed. While Kanda was having his inner monologue the flock was talking amongst themselves, the sad things was that they weren't even trying to lower their voices. He could hear everything.

"What if he is someone sent by the School to capture us!" the little blond boy shouted.

"Then why haven't he tried to capture us yet?" the tall kid replied,"And besides Angel haven't heard any menacing thought from him, have you Angel?" at the end of his sentence, he turned toward the little girl.

"I can't really find anything clear in his mind,"the little girl said quietly,"it's like there is a veil over it."

"What do you mean Angel?" an brown girl asked,"how could you not read it?Maybe it's because the School developed something to shield his mind!"Finally Kanda decided to interrupt the kids heated argument. "You guys do realize that I am still here right?" he said drily,"or are you guys too much of idiots to remember?"

"What! If anything you're the idiot not even knowing where Central Park is!" Max exploded.(not literally of course)

Kanda looked at her with something similar to amusement in his eyes, she was just as easy to anger as the bean sprout. "Anyways what is this about a school and can that little kid read minds or something?" he questioned. Max, who was apparently the band of kids' leader coughed and looked nervously to her left."Erm, n-nothing and no of c-course not I-I mean w-who can r-read minds!"she laughed nervously.

"Okay first, you suck at lying, second now I'm sure something is up and third why can a little girl read minds?!" Kanda wanted to facepalm at these kid's stupidity but he wasn't going to do that in front of a bunch of strangers."Also you guys just came from trees, why? Are you bird people or something?"He continued. At the kids' nervous looks he knew that he was correct."So you guys have wings or something?"

"We're not bird kids!" the little boy protested.

"It's alright Gazzy he already knows so there's no point in trying to hide it now."Max quieted him,"so you're right, we are bird people and we have wings. My name is Max as you probably already know, the tall blind guy is Iggy, little blond boy is the Gas Man but we just call him Gazzy most of the time, the chatter box over here,"she pointed to the brown girl,"is Nudge, and the little girl who can read minds is Angel. You're probably wondering why on Earth do we have wings so I'm gonna explain alright?"

To that Kanda just looked at Max, she took that as an yes and started to explain.

-Time Skip Cuz You Guys Already Know The Story-

"So you got all that?" Max asked Kanda after she finished.

"Yes." Kanda said in his usual manner.

 _Gosh, this guy is exactly like Fang in every way!_ Max thought."So where are you from?"

"Che," Kanda said not wanting to explain, usually that was the bean sprout or the idiot rabbit's job. But in order to get back he figured he had to,"che." Kanda said again.

-Time Skip Again Cuz I'm Too Lazy To Type The Explanation Out-

After Kanda explained the kids were all wide-eyed with disbelief but they accepted it, good because Kanda was not about explain it again."So um, you come from the year 1856? Really?" Gazzy asked again,"So how are you here? This is the 20th century!" he exclaimed. **A/N: I don't really remember which year DGM or Maximum Ride is set in so if you know to me in the comments and I'll fix this.**

"Che," Kanda said not wanting to repeat himself _again_. They had asked that question about 3 times already and he was tired of it. Also Kanda has no idea what happened either. It was probably one of Komui's crazy experiments. The real question was how would he get back and what he should do now.

"How about you come with us!" Angel suggested energetically,"we have to look for Fang as well."

"Che," Kanda was about to say something when Max interrupted him.

"What! Angel, we can't take him! He can't fly! What if we run into Erasers? We can't just leave him!" She looked sharply at the smaller girl. As if on cue, five hairy wolf man appeared out of seemingly nowhere. It was as if there was a convenient plot hole here. Before the flock can even react the Erasers were already on the ground. Kanda sheathed his katana and walked back over where the flock was standing in shock and amazement.

"Y-you didn't kill them right?" Nudge asked scared.

"No of course not, I hit them with the back of my blade. And why are these guys such big threats again?" Kanda rolled his eyes,"I have no where to go so I'll go with you guys. Even if I don't have wings, I can still fly." he said.

"How?" Nudge asked.

Kanda pulled out Mugen again,"Mugen activate!" the sword started to glow,"first illusion! Hell's insects!" at that a bunch of horrifying bugs flew out of the sword and carried the long haired swordsmen. **A/N: I don't know if that would work in cannon but in this story it does!**

"Cool!" Gazzy shouted.

"Che," Kanda said,"is this good enough?"

"Erm yeah." Max said hesitantly,"but will those bugs hurt us?"

"Not unless I tell them to." Kanda said.

 _Gulp._ The flock all made a mental note to never, ever mess with Kanda.

 **A/N: And that's all for the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it and tell me if you want me to continue this story, tell me if I did something wrong or didn't get a character's personality right or something. If there are no comments I'm probably gonna continue this story anyways.**


End file.
